1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to one piece combination chisel/hammer/crowbar devices and more particularly pertains to chiseling, hammering, crowbarring with a one piece combination device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of combination tools is known in the prior art. More specifically, combination tools heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of performing construction tasks are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of combination tools. By way of example, note U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,210 to Feldmann which discloses an adjustable leverage pry bar.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,033 to Fosberg discloses a forcible entry tool.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,085,281 to Selly and 5,109,739 to Hull disclose a slide hammer apparatus.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 272,712 to Allen discloses the design for a combined slide hammer, nail puller and building wrecking tool.
In this respect, the one piece combination chisel/hammer/crowbar device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of chiseling, hammering, crowbarring with a one piece combination device.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved one piece combination chisel/hammer/crowbar devices which can be used for chiseling, hammering, crowbarring with a one piece combination device. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.